


完美室友The Perfect Flatmate.

by Naize



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied/Preferenced Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naize/pseuds/Naize
Summary: Arthur Pendragon是所有人都梦寐以求的完美室友。干净整洁，井井有条，彬彬有礼。不幸的是，他同样也是一位恐同者。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Others（Brief mentions）
Kudos: 6





	完美室友The Perfect Flatmate.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Flatmate.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756645) by [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd). 



Summary  
Arthur Pendragon是所有人都梦寐以求的完美室友。干净整洁，井井有条，彬彬有礼。  
不幸的是，他同样也是一位恐同者。

Merlin呻吟着爬起了床，抱着脑袋拖着沉重的步伐迈向厨房。  
“早餐在餐桌上，咖啡正在沏。”介于他的头痛，他的室友有意放低声音说道。Merlin感激的看了他一眼。

“你最好了！”

这是实话。Arthur所有人都梦寐以求的完美室友。干净整洁，井井有条，彬彬有礼。他从不迟到，从不带朋友过来，而且还经常帮助Merlin完成作业，现在显然是帮他缓解他的宿醉。

他长得也该死的好看。

这就是个问题。

Merlin跌坐在椅子上，咒骂着当初他决定和Gwaine出去的那一刻。总是会喝太多酒和干太多不理智的冒险。他睁着通红的双眼看着Arthur在厨房走来走去，已经穿好衣服准备去学校了。他太庆幸自己今天没有早课了。

Arthur将咖啡放到他面前后倚靠在厨房柜台边漫不经心地抿着自己的咖啡。Merlin咕哝着道了谢。

“晚上过得不错？”当Merlin吃了一小口早餐时Arthur咧嘴笑着问道。Merlin呻吟了一声。Arthur取笑道“你留着一个十分明显的吻/痕。我觉得她是个食人怪？”

Merlin噌的一下坐直了，调整了一下衬衫。该死。Edwin一直都…非常激烈。他羞愧地低下了头，避开Arthur的凝视。“呃…没错。他是…好吧，我不会把它叫作错误，但我们之后不会再见了。“

他埋下头吃着东西，基本没注意到当Arthur听到他回答突然绷紧的身体。他沉默着吃着，直到他抬头看向Arthur的脸。

“怎么了？”

“他...你是个同性恋，”Arthur心烦意乱地说。一副要便秘的表情。

Merlin太了解这种语气和这副表情了。不过他没有想到这里——他的家里，和Arthur 解决这个问题。这个现实就如同一记重拳。

“是啊，没错。有什么问题吗？”他抬起眉毛，大胆地盯着Arthur说些什么。

Arthur将未喝完的咖啡放在桌台上并转过脸去。“不不，一点问题也没有，”他将咖啡一饮而尽，并快速洗净，拿起他的包。当快要走到门口的时候说道“我很抱歉，我要迟到了，祝你一天过得愉快。”

然后他便离开了。

Merlin盯着紧闭的房门，觉得他胃都悬了起来。

Arthur Prndragon是个完美室友。干净整洁，井井有条，彬彬有礼。

他同样是个再明显不过的恐/同者。

————————————————————

Merlin在约会。

这已经是很难得的事情了，但是Cederic并不打算隐藏住他们之间的关系，也并不打算呆在柜子里，而且愿意在校园内公开牵手。Merlin会接受的，尽管缺乏吸引力和Cedric的不幸迷恋的长满羽毛的衣服。

他们手拉手来到校园的咖啡馆，Cedric在落座前在他脸上纯洁地吻了一下，Merlin去为他们点餐。这种有意无意的示爱方式令Merlin感到心头发热，他坚决忽视掉人们向他投来的厌恶的目光，为了生存，他不得不养成一张厚脸皮。

但当他走到柜台前看到一个人时，这张厚脸皮也没起多大作用。Arthur。他手里正拿着一个棕色的外卖袋，明明要出去了，却停下来盯着Merlin。他脸上的表情让Merlin无法接受，他习惯了这个人的同情与喜爱。Arthur看起来很恶心。

Merlin看向别处，点着自己的食物，希望Arthur能赶紧离开。他不想让他的心情变坏，但他猜想他们的关系已经结束了。他试图忘记Arthur在这里，集中注意力回忆着Cedric的笑容与他的在Merlin手上的感觉，有那么一瞬间，他可以假装一切都很好。

但Arthur并没有给他假装下去的机会。当Merlin在等餐时，Arthur清了清嗓子，评论道“所以…你在和Cedric约会？”

Merlin简直要为他为使自己的声音听起来正常而付出的努力而鼓掌了，但在听到这个名字时还是有些沙哑。他转过身，板着脸。“没错，我是，你有什么要说的吗？”

Arthur打了个寒颤，摇了摇头。Merlin叹了口气。随后Arthur开口轻声说道“他不值得你浪费时间。”

Merlin猛地一转身，举起手指“你知道吗？我不必在乎这些，他对我感兴趣而且想让我开心。如果你不能接受我与男人在约会的事实，那他妈就是你的问题了，不是我的。”

还好他的食物在这时到了，他拿起食物向正在好奇地看着他们的Cedric走去。他坚决不理会Arthur正在叫他的名字，不想让Arthur偷走他口袋里所能找到的仅有的快乐。

————————————————————

Merlin腿上放着一碗雪糕看着《冰雪奇缘》，但他的勺子刮到了空碗，这时Elsa正唱着变得自由的歌。

他并不想变得自由。

他并不想孤身一人。

这并没有阻止Cedric在仅仅只谈了两个星期恋爱后与他分手。他郁闷地环顾四周，摆出一副小狗眼看向Arthur，Arthur在他极度伤心的时期极度纵容他。尽管他是个恐/同者，但他仍是个铁哥们。

Arthur轻拍了一下他的肩膀，走到冰箱前给他舀满了一碗巧克力雪糕。Merlin舀了一勺放进嘴里，含糊不清地说着“谢谢。”

他本以为Arthur会指责他一大堆什么关于摄入过多糖分对身体不好啊之类的。但他只是转身看着电视，给予Merlin更多相对独处的环境去消化他的伤心事。在电影播到一半时，Merlin感觉到自己躺在沙放上，闭着眼睛。

“你知道你错了，这不是因为Cedric，也不是因为我是名同性恋。是因为我就是…呃…我。别人对我感兴趣的时间不会太长。”他放下戒备，埋在垫子里说着。Arthur关掉电视，客厅变得黑暗与寂静。Merlin突然感觉到了他太疲惫了。他以为Arthur已经离开了，但随后他感觉到有人把毯子盖在他身上，并掖了掖。

“我想我们在这个问题上有分歧。”

Merlin太累了，以至于想不出一个明确的答复。

————————————————————

Merlin确信他的微积分课要挂了，他的男朋友甩了他，接着他还对他的直的不能再直又明显恐同的室友产生了极大的迷恋。生活几乎没有比这更糟的了。

因此，他感到很有理由纵容Cenred在俱乐部上游荡的手，他想要感受些除了绝望以外的东西，哪怕只是一个晚上。Cenred的滥交人人皆知。大家都知道他只是想找些乐子，而且大家也都知道他能保证让他的爱人也能玩得开心。Merlin已经经历过一段稳定关系--及其结局--是什么样子，他不得不说，他并不喜欢。

所以当Cenred在他后背摩挲并在他耳边低语道“我们能去隐蔽的地方吗？”Merlin毫不犹豫地点了点头。

他的步伐在公寓外头有些犹豫。但当他们开始合租时，Arthur告诉过他可以带他的伴侣回家，所以他也没有停留太长时间。他也没去停下考虑Arthur是在知道Merlin是同性恋之前说的，但如果Arthur对此有意见…哼，让他见鬼去吧。

他要好好享受一下。

关于Cenred的杰出才能的谣言并没有夸大其词。Merlin暂时忘却了所有有关他挂科和伤透了的心，还有他的一厢情愿，以及对Arthur恐同者的屁股愚蠢至极的爱恋。哪怕只是一小会儿。

他醒来时，感到舒适的酸痛，接着现实的情况就直冲冲撞向了他。他出声地呻吟着，伸直了身子盯着天花板。这，真是一个愚蠢的决定。他躺在那里，寻思着他可以放弃学位，然后回到Ealdor当个农民，时钟滴答滴答地走过了四点半。

他的膀/胱替他做决定，打声地抱怨着。他缓慢地下了床，不想打扰Cenred，然后移出房间。有那么一瞬间，他考虑过在Cenred醒来之前 就这么不要脸的一走了之，让Arthur一个人去对付他。

噢，草…Arthur。

他的后脑勺砰地一声撞向了紧闭的房门，再次呻吟了起来。

在Merlin分手后，他一直很理解Merlin，帮助他学习，提供自己的笔记，还总是确保给Merlin的饭是热乎乎的，毕竟他迷失自我，不能自理。这让Merlin意识到，他对他舍友的感情已超越了友情。这绝对是一个超级愚蠢的想法，但Arthur并没有因为他轻松的微笑与无意的触碰而变得轻松。

现在，他一定恨Merlin，因为他把他的…不雅的行为…带回了Arthur的家。

该死的。

他走了几步走到天花板，立刻愣住了。Arthur正坐在沙发上，双手抱住头。Merlin一定是发出了什么噪音，因为Arthur抬起了头。他看起来焦虑不安，Merlin有几秒为给Arthur带来如此的不适感到后悔。

这很快被正当的愤怒所替代。Arthur有什么资格能让他为自己想和谁上床而感到内疚？

Arthur张了张嘴，但Merlin举起双手。“我不想听。”Arthur猛地闭上了嘴，接着又张开了。

“我…”

“我现在要去厕所，等我回来的时候，如果你不在这里，我会很感激。我明白你不赞成为可耻的行为…但我真的不想现在处理这件事，Arthur，拜托了。”

他讨厌自己的声音在最后变得沙哑，这让Arthur的脸变得柔和起来。

“这不是你想的那样…”

“不是吗？”Merlin苦笑道。“你想让我相信你没有为我与Cenred上/床而感到恶心吗？别费心了。你的脸已经告诉我了一切。”

“Merlin…”

“如果这能让你好受一点的话…我现在也很厌恶我自己。”

Merlin没有等待Arthur的回复，快速移步进卫生间躲了起来。他把水泼在脸上，盯着自己的倒影，不知道自己什么时候变得这么差劲。

当他出来的时候，Arthur已经不在了。桌子上摆着一个笔记本，上面贴着一张便签写着Merlin的名字。Merlin把它拿起来，不想回他的房间，当他看到Arthur详细的学习计划以及微积分的笔记时，不得不坐了下来。这是他专门为Merlin设计的，因为他知道他在努力。

操。

这个男人连讨厌他都难。

————————————————————

早餐在餐桌上，两人都避开了彼此的目光。Merlin迅速喝光了咖啡，拎起书包就往外走，他们之间的尴尬气氛令人窒息。当他快走到门口时，Arthur安静的声音阻止了他。

“Merlin。”

Merlin考虑过直接出去，但Arthur声音中轻柔的恳求让人无法抗拒。

“嗯？”

他转过身，看到Arthur的脸变得很痛苦。“我不介意你和谁睡。”Arthur不擅长说谎，但Merlin很感激他的努力。“但是如果你不把他们带回这里，我会很感激的。我知道我跟你说过你可以，但事实证明，我还是无法应对它。”

他脸上带着厌恶，但Merlin有种感觉，那不是针对于他的。这至少，有希望。Arthur正在克服他那偏狭的想法。Merlin点了点头，同意了。他觉得他不能再忍受看到Arthur这种表情了。“好吧，我知道了。”

Arthur松了一口气。

“谢谢。”

————————————————————

他们都通过考试了。

Merlin认为它是Arthur天使般力量带来的奇迹。但他还是忍不住笑了。

这也是他同意去参加Gwaine的派对唯一原因，这是一个充满错误的决定。Arthur也要去，这算是另一种动力。因为他们在学期末就要分开了，Merlin忍不住尽可能与他更多的呆在一起。尽管他的肠胃多么扭曲，多么心碎。

他很憔悴。但这并不代表他不欣赏好的部分。比如 Arthur爽朗的笑声，眯着眼的模样，或者当他拍打Merlin后背时，手停留在Merlin肩膀上的那种温暖灼烧着他。他责怪Arthur美丽的嘴太让人分心了，以至于他意识到自己在同意什么时已经太晚了。

这就是Merlin最后玩转瓶子的原因。

这是个很幼稚的游戏，但女孩子们一直很感兴趣，而男孩子们也想在离家前找个人打一炮。这很完美。这是Merlin最糟的噩梦。

Gwaine打头开始，当瓶子转到Morgana欢呼着。她微笑着纵容他，但当Gwaine分开时，他显的很痛苦。Merlin不得不怀疑Morgana做了什么，让Gwaine不享受这个吻。Morgana转到了Leon，接着他们轻柔的吻引得让大家低声细语，包括Merlin。他喜欢Morgana的笑容在男人身边淡去的样子。Leon吻了Gwen，这是一个纯洁且快速的吻，Lancelot灼人的目光让所有人都轻声发笑。Gwen，祝福她美丽的心灵，转到了他的一生挚爱。

当他们吻的过于深入时，Arthur不满的叫道“开房吧。”当他们分开后，Gwen脸红得很厉害。

Lancelot转到了Merlin，他重重地咽了口唾沫。Lance虽然很性感，但他时全心全意的，所以他不担心被他纯洁地轻吻一下。但是他担心，呃，Arthur正在看着。Lance谨慎的瞥了一眼Arthur，在他弯下腰并亲吻Merlin脸颊前目光审慎着。

这非常甜美，Merlin一定有些融化了。他确保不看向Arthur，但他可以发誓，大家都松了一口气。

他紧张地看着瓶子，手心直冒汗。他并没有完美的运气，而且他不知道是否能从游戏中脱身。他用颤抖的手指伸向瓶子，希望能转到Gwaine，这样他们可以把它当作一个玩笑，或者Percy，或者，该死的…甚至Morgana也可以。

除了Arthur以外的任何人。

所以当然，它转的很不详，几乎…几乎在Gwen那里停下，但接着稍稍移了一点后指向了Arthur。

他的眼睛迅速向上一瞥，惊慌失措地再一次拿起瓶子。“我的手滑了一下，让我再来一次。”

“不不，规则就是规则。你要吻转到的那个人。”Morgana摇摇头，咧嘴笑着说。

Merlin看向Gwaine，眼神中带着祈求，但他只是耸了耸肩。Merlin瞥了一眼Arthur，等待着他去抗议…在他如此表明自己对同性恋的态度下，他显然不想去吻一个出柜的同性恋家伙。

Arthur只是紧紧地笑着，声音很不自然。“别这么胆小，Merlin。过来。”Arthur向前倾身，Merlin紧张地吞咽着口水，却被Arthur有磁性般的眼睛所勾住。Arthur伸手捧起Merlin的脸，出奇的温柔，当双唇相贴时，他的拇指轻抚着Merlin的脸颊。

这和Merlin所期待的完全不一样。

在他的幻想中，他所想象过Arthur的嘴唇是柔软而湿润的。而不是是粗糙而干燥的，但Merlin从未感受过如此完美的东西，他想永远感受这种相触的感觉。他抬起手穿过Arthur的头发，Arthur笑着加深了这个吻，张开嘴唇，将Merlin的下嘴唇轻柔地含在自己唇间。

Merlin发出一声抽噎，然后迅速抑制住自己的情绪，拉开了距离。Arthur的手仍停留在他的脸上，眼神带着捉摸不透与复杂。Merlin感觉自己要淹没在这片蔚蓝的绿洲中。

有人清了清嗓子，Arthur这才害羞地笑了笑，将手抽了回来。Merlin迅速低头盯着自己的大腿，他知道自己的脸一定红的可怕。庆幸的是，没有人取笑他们，他们继续着游戏。

游戏没有持续多长时间，空气中弥漫着明显的尴尬，或者说大概只有Merlin是这样的感觉。之后，在聚会剩下的时间里，Merlin躲在角落中，不去参与其中，尴尬与困惑在心中痛苦的翻腾。

这不是一个带着厌恶的吻，但或许是Arthur不想在他朋友面前表现得过于明显。这是他向Merlin道歉的方式吗？他对Merlin明显的迷恋一无所知吗？或者他确实知道，这是他向Merlin展示他永远不能拥有的东西的残忍的手段。  
他的头很痛，心也很痛。当聚会终于结束该回家的时候，Merlin成功通过所有考试的快乐已经不复存在了，并走向了淹没在痛苦的道路上。

他和Arthur一起走到聚会的，当他不得不与Arthur独自一起并肩回去时，他此刻痛恨这个决定。

沉默令人痛苦，Merlin让这种痛苦持续了一段时间，当他们穿过Gwaine的公寓两个街区时，直到他再也无法忍受。

“我很抱歉。”他脱口而出。

Arthur停下了脚步，转过身并好奇地盯着他。“为了什么？”

“为了…我不知道。使你处于那种处境。”

“Merlin，我们把话说清楚。是你故意让瓶子指向我的？”

“不。”Merlin眼睛向上看，激烈地摇了摇头。“我的尝试恰恰相反，除了你以外的任何人。”

他觉得Arthur看起来很受伤，但那一定是Merlin的想象。

“所以，这并不是你的错。如果要说的话...我才是该道歉那个。”

“不，我知道。但还是…我知道你对同性恋有着笼统的看法，我从来没想过我会这么说，但尽管你恐同，你也是个相当不错的人，我很喜欢你，而且我也不想破坏我们的——”

“Merlin…”

“——友谊。并且我知道我没有遮掩我的感情，但我想让你明白，我能控制好它们。这不会成为问题。我知道如何把控对一位直男的迷恋。这就好比——”

“Merlin。”

“——在这点上你可以称我为专家。这一点，并且是个糟糕的人生决定。我猜我想说…”

“噢，他妈的。”

Merlin感觉到Arthur突然抓过他的脸，手指穿过他的头发，仰起脸狂吻着他。Merlin震惊得无法做出回应，任由Arthur吻着他，将他们身体紧帖在一起。在Merlin还没意识到发生什么的时候，Arthur已经拉开了距离，额头与Merlin的相贴，大口大口地喘着气。

“什么？”Merlin明智地说。

“这就是我一直想要告诉你的...几个月以来。每个人都知道…显然，除了你。”

“什么？”Merlin摇了摇头，困惑并带着某种期望地注视着Arthur。

Arthur向前又吻了他一下，柔软又迅速。

“我不在乎你吻男的，你这个白痴。我在乎的是那个人不是我。”

Merlin目瞪口呆，同时拉开了距离。Arthur放开了他，微笑着而且看起来异常的脆弱。

“你不是恐同者。”

Arthur大笑道。“不…不 我不是。Merlin，我是gay。”

“噢。”Merlin弯了弯腰，接着Arthur又拉近了距离。Arthur试探性地搂住了他，Merlin进一步投入了这个怀抱。

“是啊，噢。”

“我在这件事上一直是个白痴，对吧？”

Arthur的声音很轻，但笑意很明显。“你不必说。”

“对不起。”Merlin紧贴在Arthur的胸膛含糊不清地说，他的大脑终于理清了一个事实，Arthur并不讨厌他。恰恰相反。他的嘴唇被那些未能仔细品味的吻所刺痛着，他感觉到自己被欺骗了。

“没事的。我相信你能补偿我。”

Merlin抬头看向他，嘴角扯出一个笑容，希望在胸口绽放。“嗯？”

Arthur点了点头。“没错。这牵扯到吻，好多吻，好多好多吻。”

“听起来很合理。”Merlin咧嘴笑了笑，拉下Arthur的脸已经开始了他的补偿。毕竟，没有比现在更合适的时机了。


End file.
